


Valentine's Day

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Week 6: Wingardium Leviosa, the Levitation Charm<br/>
Required word count: 200 to 250 words</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

Harry ducked as the dinner dishes soared through the space where his head had been. He winced as they landed in the sink with a loud crash.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

The pots followed, whizzing over his head and smashing the surviving crockery in the sink.

“Draco, enough!” Harry’s voice cut across his boyfriend’s muttered incantations. “Tell me what’s wrong before you destroy the entire kitchen.”

Draco glared at him. “If you don’t know what’s wrong, _I’m_ certainly not going to tell you,” he snapped.

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. They’d lingered over a romantic home-cooked meal, a good bottle of wine, and a decadent chocolate mousse dessert – Draco’s brilliant culinary skills never ceased to amaze him – and he’d been about to surprise Draco with his gift when suddenly…

Oh. _Oh._

Harry stepped up behind his partner and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“You don’t honestly think I _forgot_ Valentine’s Day, do you?” he whispered softy, his hands tugging Draco’s hips until the blond reluctantly turned to face him. Draco’s breath hitched as Harry fished a small jewellers’ box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

Draco tackled him to the ground with breathless kisses before Harry could ask the question. It was several moments before Harry could draw breath enough to mutter good-naturedly, “Give a bloke a chance, next time, will you?”

Draco tore his shining gaze from the wedding bands nestled in the black velvet box. “What do you mean, _next time_?”


End file.
